


Cinders and Hearts

by MistressofMimics



Category: Legend of Spyro, Spyro the Dragon (Video Games)
Genre: Complete, Crossover, Cynder's Jewelry, Dragons, Female Friendship, Gen, Jewelry, Non-Canon Background, One Shot, Past Violence, Post-Spyro: Reignited Trilogy, Reignited Cynder, Reignited Ember, swamps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:22:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29972490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressofMimics/pseuds/MistressofMimics
Summary: Cynder meets another young dragoness in the Swamp.
Relationships: Cynder & Ember (Spyro)
Kudos: 2





	Cinders and Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a random idea I had about how Cynder and Ember could potentially be incorporated into the Reignited world. I hope you enjoy it.

"So, you're an Artisan?" Cynder asked the bright blue-eyed dragoness. She'd never seen a dragon or dragoness with a heart-shaped tail tip in the swamp before. Mom'd been an Artisan but she'd had a spade-shaped tail tip, just like her. 

"Yep! I'm Ember. You're one of the Beast Makers, right?" Ember's bright pink scales and golden heart-shaped locket glimmered faintly in the twilit mist.

"Yes, my name is Cynder." Dad had taught her that ferocity was for enemies while politeness was for potential friends.

"That's so cute, our names are a perfect match. Oh, and I just love your collar and bracelets. Who gave them to you?"

The black and dark pink dragoness flinched, her emerald eyes staring down at said bracelets. "My mother gave them to me, just before they were turned into statues. B-before they were killed."

Ember rubbed at one of her fore-paws. "I'm sorry, Cynder. H-how did they die?"

"I was trying to find a way to free them when some of Gnasty Gnorc's goons smashed them." She'd tried to stop them, but one of the Gnorcs had forced her to retreat after cutting off her tail tip. When Elder Bruno had found her, he'd replaced it with a curved blade so she could learn how to use it and fight their enemies as she got older.

"Ancestors protect us! I didn't know they could be so awful. You're a lot braver than I am, I just hid in my house with Flame, my brother, until it was over."

She smiled faintly, Mom had used to say that she was brave too. "I never had any siblings; it must be nice to have a brother."

"You'd think but Flame can be so annoying sometimes. Oh, look, Cynder, it's so pretty. Oh no, it's going away. Maybe I can catch it!"

"Ember, no!" Instinctively, she jumped in front of Ember and mantled her wings to block the light. "It's a Will-o-the-Wisp; you'll drown if you follow it. That's the first rule us Beast Makers learn: Ignore the wisps."

"Oops." Ember cringed, her wings pulling closer to her body in embarrassment. "Thanks, I'll remember that now. So, what do you do for fun around here?"

"Well, mostly I try to hit Wisps or fodder with fireworks. It's really funny watching a sheep explode."

"That sounds like fun. Can I try it, pretty please?!"

"Of course. Come on, I'll show you the best spot in the swamp!"

As they raced off, Cynder wondered if she'd just made her first friend. That'd be nice. 


End file.
